


Surprise

by Ena2705



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Castiel’s been acting suspicious lately





	Surprise

One random week in early February, Castiel starts acting suspicious. Creeping around, hushed phone calls, hiding something for sure. Then, out of the blue one breakfast, he reaches out across the table and taps Dean on the forehead. When he comes around, he is laid on his bed. Furious with Castiel, he charges out, intent on yelling at him to high heavens and demanding to know what he was doing. However, when he finds the angel leaning casually against the hood of baby, Dean is more curious than mad. He doesn’t look like someone who had just done something to fuck the world up (again). No, Castiel was smirking. 

Smirking. 

This stone cold sonuvabitch was smirking. Dean suspiciously approached his car and surveyed it for any modifications. So far so good. He gets in the driver’s seat and everything seems normal. The passenger door slams shut and suddenly the smirking angel is sat beside him. “Cas…what did you do?” He couldn’t SEE anything wrong, but that doesn’t mean nothing is. The only response is a finger leaning forward and turning the music on.  
No longer was Dean listening to a simple car radio, he was listening to surround fucking sound. He could FEEL the bass altering the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

Awesome. 

“But, why?” He asked, utterly speechless but hoping that his true message came through. Why all the sneaking? Why knock me out? Why even do this?   
Castiel just shrugged and glanced down nervously before replying. “There would be no way that you would trust a stranger with your car so the only way to do it was for you not to be, well, conscious.”  
Oh. Fair enough. “And because it’s Valentine’s Day. I read up on the human tradition of showing the one you love affection and I thought I would give it a go.” Dean knew that a quick glance at his shocked expression had Castiel doubting himself. “Did I do it right?” He mumbled, presumably self conscious. Do angels even get self conscious? Whatever. Dean leaned in and let his lips touch the pair opposite him. 

“Perfect.” He whispered.


End file.
